The Sleepover
by ILoveGarLogan
Summary: When Grojband was having a sleepover Corey finds three things. Will it change his view on Laney forever? I do not own Grojband.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sleepover**

No Ones POV

Three preteens sat excited in the middle of a garage waiting for their lead man. This is going to be so awesome they thought. They were finally going to have a sleepover with all of them there. They had tried times before but all of them always had a reason they couldn't come. For example Laney's mom did not like the idea of her daughter sleeping with all boys. Kin and Kon were ALWAYS sick. And Corey's parents were always away on business trips. But on this night they were all able to get together and just hang out.

Corey's POV

I opened the garage door to see my three best friends ready for our sleepover. "Hey guys!" I shouted excitedly. "Hey Core, we've been waiting here for ten minutes! Where were you?" Laney exclaimed

"Just picking up some stuff for our awesome sleepover!" Corey said as he booped Laney's nose. "Well do you guys want to get started?" Corey said as he jumped up and down. "Yeah" The three shouted in unison as they ran upstairs to Corey's room. "I've never been in Corey's room" Laney announced. "Really, I've been in here thousands of times! Kin claimed as they all walked into Corey's room. The walls were painted blue with various posters adorned throughout the room. There was also a bed with guitars on the blanket right next to the window and to finish it all off there was a TV about 6 feet in front of the bed. "Whoa this is so cool!" Laney said in awe. "You guys can put your bags anywhere." Corey said standing in the middle of the room. Kon put his bag down and asked "Should we put on our pajamas?

"Sure" Corey said as he started pulling off his pants. "Whoa Core what you are doing!" Laney said covering her eyes. "Sorry dude, most guys don't mind this but if you do there's a bathroom down the hall." Corey said surprised that Laney was bothered. "Okay I'll be right back" she said as she grabbed some clothes and started to leave the room.

Laney's POV

I walked down the hall and found the bathroom Corey had been talking about. I opened the door and inside was just a simple bathroom. It was painted Lavender and had two sinks and a shower and of course a toilet. I set my stuff down then started to put on my pajamas which were: A Green band tee and some basketball shorts. I was about to leave the bathroom then I remembered I had to take off my makeup and the guys had never seen me without my makeup. I grabbed a paper towel wet it and started to scrub off my makeup. When I was done I exited the bathroom and made my way back to Corey's room. When I walked in My eyes popped out my head in horror. Corey was holding three things in his hand and asked "What are these?"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sleepover**

Corey's POV

While Lanes was in the bathroom Me, Kin and Kon didn't think Lanes would mind if we looked through her bag for stuff to do. We unzipped the zipper and what we saw in there was very confusing. A bra, a sanitary napkin and a book that says DIARY on the front. Before we could put the stuff back in the bag Lanes walked in and saw what we were doing. "What are these" I asked Lanes. She immediately started stuttering. "God Laney" Kon shouted "Where did you get a girls bra? And why do you need this pad thingy? and lastly is this your diary? She stood there mortified as her pinkish face turned pale.

Laney's POV

I turned white all over. How was I going to explain to two guys that I'm not a guy and how girl puberty works? I ran over and grabbed my stuff and stuck it in the bag as I thought of a plan. "Okay first of all the diary is not mine" I lied "Second I stole the bra from a friend and third I must of accidentally brought that. "Oh so we can use this diary fo-"Corey started but was soon cut off by Laney "No!" Corey, Kin and Kon took a step back. "Guys I got to go" Laney said as she grabbed her bag and ran out the room down to the garage and left. God that was brutal and I can't believe I just left the boys like that.

Corey's POV

"Um…do you think Laney is a girl?" Kin stated. "What! No he's definitely not a girl why would you even think that?" Corey said deep in thought. Corey was in his deepest mind hole then suddenly he realized "Lanes Is a Girl!" Corey shouted. "We know! You've been zoned out for like 10 minutes!" Kon shouted "Do you think Laney's mad?" Corey yelled worriedly. "She's definitely mad we've thought she was a guy this whole time!" Kin shouted. "I almost took my pants off in front of a girl!" Corey screamed very embarrassed. "This is horrible" Kon said as he pulled on his hair. "I wonder what shes thinking right now" Corey whispered.

Laney's POV

As soon I reached my house I ran to my room without saying a word to my parents. When I was in my room I pulled some bobby pins from my hair and long fire truck red hair flowed down my back. No one knows this but I keep my hair pinned up to make it look like a bob so it stays out of my face while I'm playing bass. Tomorrow I am going to show the boys my hair and they will know for sure I am a girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sleepover**

Laney's POV

Band practice is in one hour and I have to decide what to wear and how to do my hair. For my outfit I'm thinking a crop top with our bands label on it (I've never worn it before) and some booty shorts with fishnet leggings. Yes I own all this stuff. Next I have to do my hair. I going to part it down the side then put on a fitted beanie to match. This was the perfect outfit to show them I am a girl. The bad thing is it is going to be very awkward if I just show up one day looking like a girl.

Corey's POV

I wonder is Lanes is going to show up for practice. If I were her I'd be steamed, Like seriously if someone thought I was a girl I'd probably punch their lights out. Anyway if she doesn't show up I'm going to her house to apologize. How could I be so stupid? I'm her best friend how could I not know she was a girl? Now that I think of it I know why she never goes swimming or takes up my bathing suit offers when I say she can borrow them.

Laney's POV

It was time to get ready to leave for band practice and I am nervous as HECK! They may not even recognize me I look completely different! Why am I even going through with this? It was too late to turn back by the time I got there. As soon as I walked on to Corey's drive way the garage door flew open. "Lanes?"

A/N Hello! By the reviews I'm getting I'm guessing you like the story? I hope so because I love writing! Anyway I was thinking about starting a new fanfiction and out of all of these tv shows which one should I choose

A adventure time

B teen titans

C Regular show?


End file.
